


Sunflowers and Strawberry Wine

by fairytalewinko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Haechan is Johnny's son, M/M, Mentioned Yutae, Single dad Johnny, mentioned DoWoo - Freeform, mentioned WinKun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalewinko/pseuds/fairytalewinko
Summary: Ten gets hired as the Suh's nanny because he just can't live with Sicheng and his boyfriend anymore, the walls are much too thin. He isn't surprised that he fits in with Johnny and Hyuck easily, but he is surprised when feelings start to blossom.-ON HOLD-
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. September 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is the full version of a one shot that I was commissioned to write (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382395)! I hope you like it!

“Well, Yongqin, would you like to start tomorrow?” Johnny asked from his seat on the stool across the kitchen counter from Ten.

“You can call me Ten, that’s what I usually go by,” Ten quickly explained, “But yes, I can start tomorrow. What time would you like me here?”

“Well, since I’ll need you to be moving in, why don’t I come by your place tomorrow around ten am and we can load your stuff up in both of our cars?” Johnny suggested.

“Okay, I’ll text you my address tonight,” Ten replied as they both stood up and walked towards the door, “Thank you so much for this opportunity.”

“Thanks so much for accepting the job so quickly, I really need the help. Hyuck needs a lot of...one on one attention so he doesn’t do well at daycare after school. I think he’ll really like you,” Johnny gave Ten a warm smile as he opened the door, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“See you,” Ten returned Johnny’s smile and headed towards his car. He had parked on the street, unsure of if Johnny would let him park in his driveway since it was just an interview. He wondered what Johnny meant by “one on one attention” as he got his keys out of his bag, he really hoped this kid wasn’t a nightmare. 

\--

“So, you’re moving in with a hot business executive and his five year old son?” Sicheng raised an eyebrow at Ten as they sat on their couch, drinking cheap strawberry wine.

“Yes,” Ten replied, “In addition to free housing and food, he’s also paying me.”

“That’s a sweet gig,” Kun called from the kitchen, where he was making himself a snack.

“Just how hot is he?” Sicheng asked, loud enough for Kun to hear.

“Like, a ten out of ten. And you know I never say anybody’s a ten.”

“A ten, huh?” Sicheng smirked as Kun came in and sat down next to him.

“Hey,” Kun scolded, “You’re taken.”

“I know. I’m allowed to appreciate attractive men though,” Sicheng gave Kun an innocent smile.

Kun rolled his eyes and looked at Ten, “So, he’s coming by tomorrow morning to help you get all your stuff, right?” Ten nodded, “Don’t you think you should, I dunno, pack it up?”

“Oh shit, you’re right!” Ten set his glass down on the table and jumped up.

“You’re both absolute idiots, where would you be without me?” Kun shook his head as Ten went into his room, “Make sure you label the boxes with what’s in them!”

“Thanks, dad!” Ten called back and he got out the shipping boxes he had been hoarding in his closet for the inevitable day Sicheng would move in with his boyfriend and Ten would have to live without him.

\--

“Okay, Hyuck, it’s time for bed,” Johnny walked into his son’s room, where he was playing with his Avengers action figures.

“But daddy,” Hyuck whined, “I’m not tired,” He rubbed at his eyes.

“Yes you are, Hyuckie,” Johnny sat down next to him and ran his fingers through his hair, “Do you want me to tuck you in and sit with you?” Hyuck nodded and took the covers off his bed to lie down. Johnny walked on his knees over to the bed, too tired from a long day at work to stand up again, and put the covers over the very sleepy looking five year old, “Tomorrow let’s go get lunch, okay?” Hyuck nodded, moving his head to the side so he could look at his dad, “We’re going to help your new nanny move in and then we can get some lunch with him. He’s really nice, you’re going to like him a lot.”

“I wish you could just stay with me all the time, daddy,” Hyuck pouted.

“I wish I could too, little bear,” Johnny gave Hyuck a small smile, “But you know that I have a lot of important stuff at work, so I have to get someone to help me take care of you when I can’t be here.”

“I know,” Hyuck’s pout didn’t go away, “I love you, daddy,” Hyuck closed his eyes.

“I love you too, Hyuckie,” Johnny kissed Hyuck’s forehead as the child started snoring lightly.


	2. September 3

A knock on the door startled Sicheng, Kun, and Ten from where they were sitting in the kitchen, all in various states of waking up. Ten was halfway through his second cup of coffee, while Sicheng and Kun were still waiting for theirs to brew and Sicheng was inhaling a rather large bowl of Cookie Crisp. Ten got up and swung the door open to find Johnny standing in the doorway, dressed much more casually than the evening before, in a plain black hoodie and a pair of jeans. Johnny was holding who Ten assumed to be Hyuck’s hand.

“Good morning,” Ten greeted with a small smile.

“Hey,” Johnny returned the smile, then looked down at Hyuck, “Hyuckie, this is your new nanny.”

“Hi, I’m Ten,” Ten squatted down to Hyuck’s height.

“I’m five!” Hyuck beamed at him, causing Johnny to erupt into laughter. Hyuck’s eyes widened, “You look too old to be ten.”

“No,” Ten’s ears turned red and he was vaguely aware of Sicheng and Kun watching from the entrance to the living room, “I’m not ten years old, I’m much older than that. My name is Ten.”

“Oh!” Hyuck’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape, “That makes more sense. My name is Donghyuck but daddy and my teacher and all my friends call me Hyuck!”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you! I hope we get along well and have lots of fun,” Ten grinned.

“Me too! You’re already nicer than my last nanny.”

“Hyuck,” Johnny warned.

“What?” Hyuck looked up at his dad with an innocent expression, “She was mean!”

“You weren’t exactly nice to her to begin with,” Johnny muttered, then turned back to Ten, “Are you ready for me to help move your stuff?”

“Oh, yeah!” Ten stepped aside so the Suhs could come in, “If you want, Sicheng and Kun can watch Hyuck while we move stuff to the cars, so he isn’t following you around and getting in the way.”

\--

“I want McDonald’s!” Hyuck whined from his booster seat behind Johnny.

“McDonald’s isn’t even good,” Johnny glanced at his son from the rearview mirror.

“McDonald’s!” Hyuck shouted, kicking at the back of Johnny’s seat.

“Donghyuck Suh, I will drive straight home and make you a salad for your lunch instead of taking you somewhere yummy if you don’t stop right now,” Johnny pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Sorry, daddy,” Hyuck pouted, “I just really want McDonald’s.”

“Is it because of the toy in the kid’s meal?” Ten turned to look at Hyuck, who nodded, pout still prevalent.

“I know of this really great pizza place that has a claw machine, what if we go there and I win you something?” Ten suggested.

“Really?” Hyuck’s eyes widened and Ten nodded, “Daddy, can we do that?”

“Sure,” Johnny smiled, “Here, put it into maps on my phone,” Johnny pressed the home button on his phone to unlock it before handing it to Ten. Ten punched in the location on maps and handed Johnny his phone back.

“So, Hyuck,” Ten turned back to look at the five year old, “What grade are you in at school?” Ten already knew the answer since Johnny had filled him in on the important details, but he also knew that kids loved to talk about themselves.

“I’m in kindergarten!” Hyuck replied with a chipper tone, “I’m the youngest, but Ms. Kim says I’m one of the smartest kids in my class!”

“That’s awesome,” Ten grinned at Hyuck, “Smart kids are the best.”

“My best friend is really smart too!” Hyuck nodded eagerly, launching into a story about another five year old named Renjun and how he was  _ so  _ smart. Hyuck finished his story right as Johnny parked outside the pizza place.

“Your friend sounds awesome, Hyuckie,” Ten smiled as he opened his car door. He walked to the back door and opened it to help Hyuck out of his booster seat.

“Will you carry me, Ten?” Hyuck looked up at Ten with big, innocent eyes as Johnny shut his door.

“Hyuck, you’re big enough to walk,” Johnny said in a firm yet kind voice.

“But daddy,” Hyuck whined, “I want Ten to carry me!”

“Okay, I’ll carry you,” Ten agreed, “But I’ll only do it once a week, okay?” Hyuck nodded furiously and reached his hands up, asking for Ten to pick him up.

“Here,” Ten squatted down, “Get on my back,” Hyuck nodded and climbed onto Ten’s back.

“Come on daddy!” Hyuck shouted between giggles as Ten started towards the door.

\--

“You really saved me from the McDonald’s meltdown,” Johnny told Ten as they sat at the counter in the kitchen after Hyuck was in bed.

“Is that a normal occurrence?” Ten raised an eyebrow as Johnny opened the fridge and got out a bottle of water.

“Unfortunately,” Johnny sighed, “It’s his favorite place to eat, all he ever gets is the chicken nuggets happy meal. It’s so gross.”

“He’s five,” Ten laughed, “He’s allowed to like some gross stuff. Don’t tell me you didn’t like crappy chicken nuggets when you were five.”

“I actually didn’t like chicken nuggets growing up, but now they’re a guilty pleasure of mine, I must admit. I’ve definitely had my fair share of fast food delivery once Hyuck is in bed,” Johnny admitted as he sat back down.

“Delivery is too expensive,” Ten shook his head, “Sicheng and I basically live off of cereal and instant ramen.”

“What about the other guy? Kun?”

“Oh, that’s Sicheng’s boyfriend, he moved in like two weeks ago. That’s why I’m glad I found this job. I love them both to pieces, but the walls are very thin in the apartment,” Ten scrunched up his nose in disgust at the memory, “I am very thankful to not be sleeping next door to them anymore.”

“How do you know it won’t be the same here?” The corner of Johnny’s lip twitched into a half smile.

“You told me you’re single.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t get laid.”

“You have a five year old.”

“Okay damn, you got me.”


	3. September 6

“Ten!” Hyuck jumped up from where he was playing with another boy who hadn’t been picked up yet.

“Hey, Hyuck, ready to go home?” Ten came over to Hyuck, who nodded, “Why don’t you clean up your mess first?” 

“Okay,” Hyuck nodded and sat back down to put the toys he had gotten out back into their bin, “This is my best friend, Renjun!”

“Hi Renjun, I’m Hyuck’s new nanny, it’s nice to meet you!” Ten smiled at the other boy.

“Hi,” Renjun gave Ten a small smile before looking away.

“You don’t have to be shy, Junnie, Ten is real nice!” Hyuck told Renjun very seriously.

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met,” A woman who looked to be a few years older than Ten approached him, “I’m Ms. Kim.”

“Oh hi,” Ten shook her hand, “I’m Ten, I’m Hyuck’s nanny, so I’ll be picking him up every day.”

“Well, it’s great to meet you! Hyuck had a really good day today. I know his dad will ask, he always wants to know. His reading and writing skills are a bit better than the typical five year old’s, but he does have a bit of a problem with his numbers. The calendar is kind of difficult for him, I put some worksheets in his backpack that I was hoping someone could help him out with to get him caught up.”

“Oh sure, I can try and help him with those when we get home!” Ten replied with a smile as Hyuck came running over, his backpack now on his back.

“Let’s go, Ten!” Hyuck grabbed Ten’s hand and shook it a bit.

“I guess that’s my queue to leave,” Ten told Ms. Kim, “Have a great night!”

“You too,” Ms. Kim responded as she turned her attention to a parent that was coming in the room.

“Did you have a good day?” Ten asked Hyuck as they left the classroom and walked down the hall.

“Yeah, I’m getting real good at reading!” Hyuck beamed, practically skipping down the hall. Ten helped Hyuck into the booster seat Johnny had gotten to put in Ten’s car as the kindergartner happily chatted about his day and all the fun things he did with his friends and how he even got to see some of the first graders, including his “favoritest person Mark”, during recess. Ten still wondered what Johnny meant by needing the “one on one attention”, this kid seemed like a piece of cake. Ten drove home and helped Hyuck out of the car and into the house, where the five year old promptly dumped his backpack on the couch before skipping into the kitchen with Ten for a snack.

“Do you want peach slices, Hyuckie?” Ten asked, opening the fridge to see what they had.

“Yeah!” Hyuck hopped up onto the stool to sit at the island. Ten got out two cups of peach slices and took the lid off of them both, setting one in front of Hyuck and grabbing two forks before sitting down next to the kindergartener.

“Are you excited for the party tonight?” Ten asked as Hyuck shovelled peach slices into his mouth, the juice dripping on the counter.

Hyuck nodded, “It’s a welcome party, right? Since nobody daddy knows knows you yet?”

“You’re right,” Ten smiled at Hyuck.

“When is it?”

“When your dad gets home from work, he’s going to text his friends to tell them they can come over. So it’ll probably be in about an hour. For now, why don’t we work on the calendar worksheets your teacher gave you?”

“But Ten!” Hyuck whined, “I don’t wanna!”

“I’ll sneak you extra sweets at the party if you do it all without complaining,” Ten raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, hold on!” Hyuck ran into the living room and returned with his backpack while Ten shoved a few peach slices in his mouth.

\--

“Woah, you got them all right!” Ten high-fived Hyuck as they heard the door close.

“Got all what right?” Johnny came into the kitchen, setting his bag down on the counter.

“Look, I got all the dates from this month written down right, daddy! Ten helped me learn all about September,” Hyuck held up his paper with both hands for Johnny to look at.

“Good job, baby bear,” Johnny smiled, looking at the paper, “Did you thank Ten for helping you?”

“Thanks, Tennie!” Hyuck beamed, wrapping his arms around Ten’s legs, “Daddy, are all my uncles coming tonight?” Hyuck looked up at Johnny with big, round eyes, still clinging to Ten’s legs.

“Yeah, Doyoung and Jungwoo are coming, so are Taeyong and Yuta,” Johnny replied, turning around to start getting wine glasses out of a high-up shelf, “Do you and your friends drink wine?”

“Yeah. You’ll want to get out the big glass for Sicheng,” Ten smiled, “Kun probably won’t drink though since he’ll drive Sicheng home,” Johnny was about to respond when there was a knock on the door, “I got it,” Ten detached Hyuck from his legs, “You keep getting everything you need together,” Johnny nodded and Ten headed towards the door. He pulled it open to see two men and a little boy standing there. One of the men had fluffy, pink hair and a strong gaze while the other had longer brown hair and a soft smile. The little boy stood between them, holding onto the pinky of the man with longer hair.

“Hi, you must be Ten,” The pink haired man smiled, his gaze softening instantly, “I’m Taeyong,” He stuck his hand out and Ten shook it, “This is my husband, Yuta, and our son, Jisung,” Taeyong looked down, “Sunggie, say hi to Ten.”

“Hi,” Jisung looked up at Ten and spoke in a quiet voice, “I’m Jisung!”

“Hi Jisung, I’m Ten,” Ten smiled.

“You look too old to be ten!” Jisung’s eyes widened.

“No, I’m not ten years old, Ten is my name,” Ten laughed, “I’m 23 years old.”

“Oh, I’m four!” Jisung held up four fingers with a big smile.

“Oh wow!” Ten faked shock, “Hey, why don’t you go play with Hyuck? I think he’s in the living room,” Jisung nodded and ran past Ten and inside, “Come on in,” Ten smiled at Taeyong and Yuta. They stepped in and started to remove their jackets when Ten spotted a familiar car park across the street, “Sicheng!” Ten called as the passenger door opened.

“Tennie!” Sicheng shut the door and ran across the street, “I miss you so much.”

“Is this your boyfriend?” Yuta inquired innocently as he hung up his jacket.

“No,” Ten tried not to laugh as he wrapped Sicheng into a tight hug, “He’s my best friend. We lived together for three years up until three days ago, so this is the longest we’ve been apart in a long time.”

“Hey,” Kun approached them and bumped his hip against Ten’s, “Hands off my boyfriend,” Ten stuck his tongue out at Kun, but let go of Sicheng to take the container Kun was carrying, “Be careful with those!” Kun called out as Ten walked further into the house, Sicheng and Kun following behind him.

\--

“Sorry we’re  _ super  _ late,” Two men entered the living room as everyone was sitting around, drinking and chatting. Hyuck and Jisung were sitting at the coffee table, drawing piles of pictures for each other, Ten was sitting with Sicheng, who was leaning over him to talk with Yuta about some anime they both liked that Ten hadn’t seen yet, and Johnny was talking with Taeyong and Kun.

“Hey, Doyoung,” Johnny hopped up to greet the black haired man, “It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not!” The blonde man next to Doyoung shook his head, “I hate being late.”

“Jungwoo, it’s really fine,” Johnny smiled, “Go get yourself a glass of wine and relax.”

“I was planning on it,” Jungwoo muttered and disappeared into the kitchen, “Doie, I’ll get you a glass!” 

“Here, come meet Ten,” Johnny grabbed Doyoung’s wrist and led him over to the couch, “Ten, this is my best friend, Doyoung!”

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Ten looked up at Doyoung with a smile, “Sorry I can’t really get up, Sicheng and Yuta are being weebs.”

“It’s alright,” Doyoung gave him a bright smile as Jungwoo came back in and handed him a glass of wine.

“I’m Jungwoo,” The blonde smiled at Ten, “It’s great to meet you.”

“It’s great to meet you too!” Ten returned the smile as Jungwoo sat down on the other side of Sicheng to join their conversation.

\--

“So, what did you think of my friends?” Johnny asked as he and Ten worked on cleaning up the kitchen where the adults had all migrated to once Hyuck and Jisung were tucked into Hyuck’s bed together.

“They’re really nice,” Ten nodded, putting the extra cookies Kun had made into a ziploc bag.

“Your friends were nice too,” Johnny smiled, “Sicheng is really funny.”

“That’s only because he was tipsy. He’s usually really lame,” Ten rolled his eyes, but Johnny could sense the fondness in his tone.

“Hey, you can go to bed if you want,” Johnny opened the dishwasher and started putting wine glasses on the top rack, “I can finish loading the dishes up.”

“Alright, thanks,” Ten smiled, setting the last few plates in the sink, “Sleep well, Johnny.”

“You too, Ten.”


	4. September 22

Two weeks later and Ten finally understood what Johnny meant about Hyuck not doing well in daycare as the five year old lay on the ground, kicking his feet and yelling. Johnny wouldn’t be home for another hour, but that wasn’t good enough for Hyuck, he wanted him  _ now _ .

“I want my daddy!” Hyuck screamed.

“Hyuck,” Ten attempted to approach him, but had to duck out of the way before he got kicked in the face.

“No!” Hyuck shouted back, “I want daddy now!” 

“Donghyuck Suh,” Ten spoke in a loud, firm voice, trying his best not to sound like he was yelling. Hyuck sat up, shocked that Ten had used his full name. Ten used this window to sit down across from Hyuck, “Come on, Hyuck,” Ten sighed, wiping some of Hyuck’s tears away with his thumbs. Hyuck stopped kicking and shouting, but the tears continued, so Ten managed to pick him up and place him in his lap, “What’s going on?”

“I want my daddy,” Hyuck’s lip quivered.

“He’s going to be home in an hour, I think you can make it until then,” Ten assured Hyuck, running a hand through his hair, “This isn’t really about missing your daddy though, is it?” Hyuck shook his head with a sniffle, “What happened?”

“One of the first graders was mean to me,” Hyuck mumbled, resting his head in the crook of Ten’s neck.

“What did they do?”

“He told me that my shirt is for girls and that I looked dumb in it. He said I wasn’t a real boy,” Hyuck replied quietly, his tears staining Ten’s skin.

“Hyuck,” Ten sighed, pulling the kindergartner away so he could look him in the eyes, “Don’t listen to him, he’s just being mean. Sometimes people are going to say mean things, but all you have to know is that you can be whoever you want to be and you’ll still always be a real boy if you want to be a boy. Just because some meanie says otherwise doesn’t mean it’s true. Besides, he was probably just jealous because your Tinkerbell shirt is  _ super  _ cool.”

“Really?” Hyuck looked up at Ten.

“Really,” Ten nodded. They both heard the door shut and Ten’s mouth opened in mock surprise, “I wonder who that is?”

“Daddy!” Hyuck hopped up and ran towards the door, “You’re early!”

“Hey, sunflower,” Johnny came into the living room then, Hyuck clinging onto his leg. Johnny sat down on the ground and Hyuck tackled him into a hug, “Were you crying?”

Hyuck nodded, “Ten made me feel better though!” Hyuck snuggled in closer to his dad and Johnny looked over at Ten to mouth a ‘thank you’.


	5. October 18

“I can’t believe you lasted a month,” Johnny smiled at Ten as he poured two more glasses of wine for them, “Hyuck has been particularly...burdensome this past month.”

“It isn’t  _ that  _ bad, I used to work in retail,” Ten laughed, “Besides, he’s cute enough that I don’t mind the occasional tantrum.”

“But you’ve probably watched Mulan fifteen times this month, isn’t that torture?” Johnny sat back on the couch, sipping his wine.

“Nah, Shang is hot,” Ten shrugged, causing Johnny to choke, “What? He is!” Ten picked up his wine glass and sat back as well, “And he’s a caring yet strict leader, and in the second movie, he’s really funny.”

“So, Shang is your type?” Johnny raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, other than the fact he isn’t real, yes.”

“So then do you like guys?” Johnny asked.

“I am  _ so  _ gay, Johnny,” Ten let out a small laugh, “ _ So  _ gay.”

“God, me too.”

“You have a son.”

“Well, I’m bi. But lately, I’ve been feeling, just, extra gay, if that makes sense?” Johnny asked more than said.

“Yeah, it does,” Ten nodded, drinking half of his glass in one go.

“Do you drink a lot?” Johnny looked at Ten in surprise.

“Sicheng and I are big fans of $10 bottles of wine. We like to spend our Friday nights on the couch, bitching and drinking.”

“Wow, that  _ is  _ so gay.”

“I know,” Ten laughed, “You should hang out with Sicheng sometime, he’s great. Kun is too.”

“Hey, what are you implying? I have my own friends!”

“Johnny, you haven’t gone out once this entire month,” Ten pointed out.

“Because it’s your first month, and Hyuck is a nightmare to put asleep if I’m not the one doing it,” Johnny replied, setting down his glass.

“Why don’t you go out with your friends tomorrow night? I can handle it here, I promise.”


End file.
